


Art for mistynights' story

by mific



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, Drowning, F/F, Fanart, Knives, Revenge, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Three illustrations featuring Quynh, Booker and Andy.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	Art for mistynights' story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistynights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bring All Your Old Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471230) by [mistynights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights). 



> Created for the 2020 Old Guard Mini Bang as complementary art.  
> Fineliner and acrylic inks.

_Quynh, drowning for the first time_

_I'm not asking for your permission_

_She's not healing - this isn't how it's supposed to go_


End file.
